State of the Union
by Zooie
Summary: Series of scenes in which the pilots interact. Set during the GW timeline.


Disclaimer: Just playing...

Author's Notes: I'm trying to get a hold on each pilot's personality. I'm also trying to learn to write more believable dialogue. I'm _also _attempting to explore the interaction patterns between the pilots. 

Warnings: A little mild language. I can't seem to keep Duo from having a potty mouth.

****

State of the Union

scene #1: Episode 5. Trowa finds temporary sanctuary in Quatre's mansion.

Q lowering violin: "You play really well. Where'd you learn to play the flute like that?"

T places flute back in cabinet: "..."

Q: "Well, you must've had a great teacher! You're very talented."

T: "..."

Q: "What was your teacher's name? Maybe I've heard of them. Who was it?"

T: "No one you know."

Q: "Try me! I know of most of the top musicians and instructors. I might surprise you!"

T: "..."

Q: "Please? It would be fun if we had a mutual acquaintance! Come on! Who was it?"

T: "...me." [1]

Q: "Really? That's amazing! I've never met someone who plays by ear before. Even my instructors used sheet music to learn new pieces and they were the best!"

T: "It is not uncommon."

Q: "Oh. If you say so. Still, _I_ think it's wonderful!"

T: "..."

Q abruptly: "Why won't you look at me?"

T: "..."

Q: "You're an odd person, whoever you are, but I think I'm starting to like you."

************

****

scene #2: Episode 9. Wufei rests at the circus camp with Trowa.

T approaching Wufei: "Do you mind if I join you? Your kata is not so different from my own exercises."

W pauses in his routine: "I will not stop you."

T: "..."

time passes. T & W finish their exercises and move to sit on the logs by the campfire. 

W after a long pause: "What do you find in your movements?"

T: "Peace. I do not have to think. When my emotions are still, I regain control of my Self."

W: "Hn. I find balance. When my vision is clear, I regain control of _my _Self."

T making tea: "..."

W: "Our exercises are not so different, indeed."

T hands W a mug: "I don't believe any of us are as alone as we expected."

W: "I believe you speak truth."

************

****

scene #3: Episode 11. Quatre & Duo's escape from the Magaunac base.

Q flying plane: "Thank you for doing that, Duo."

D: "For doing what?"

Q: "You know...."

D: "Well, we couldn't just run out on them. Jeez, Quatre, they were risking their lives for us!"

Q: "I know. It's just... Thank you for feeling like you _did _have to do something."

D:"Yeah, sure... So, Rashid pack us any in-flight snacks?"

Q: "Duo! Please don't change the subject! I'm trying to say thank you!"

D: "Yep, some of those little peanut packages would be great right about now. You know, the salty ones that have about four nuts in each bag?"

Q: "Why can't you just say you're welcome?!"

D looks out window: "Say, I think I see the three wise men down there!"

Q: "Duo...."

************

****

scene #4: Episode 12. Trowa and Heero ride in the cab of Heavyarms' transport truck.

T driving truck: "So how does it feel to be a free man?"

H: "I am not free of my obligations."

T: "Perhaps not.... long pause Who is she?"

H: "She?"

T: "When you first woke up, Cathy heard you say, 'Relena.' Who is she?"

H: "Someone I have to kill."

T: "Is that all she is?"

H: "We have no further connection."

T: "Don't be afraid of your emotions, Yuy. It's okay to follow your heart."

H: "That's why I haven't shot her yet."

T: (laughs)

************

****

scene #5: Episode 20. Heero has gone on another mission, leaving Duo behind in the hospital to recuperate.

D (soliloquy): "Great, Yuy. Just great. Way to look out for number one. Selfish bastard. What about number two?!" 

painfully donning clothes

"Jeez, why'd you bother saving me if you were only going to try and get me killed? Or am I just another 'mission accomplished' for you to promptly put out of mind?"

"Your little get-well plan has more holes than... than... shit! There's just no comparison! You must be as lame-brained as that weird Relena girl! 'Come and kill me, Heero! Oh, swoon!' "

"Stay behind and get well, you said. Well, I'd _like _to, but since my face is plastered on every wanted poster this side of Hell, lying around on my ass in a hospital bed isn't exactly going to improve my health! Oi!"

pulls on boots

" "I'm enrolled in school using your name. You can go in my place.' That's very sweet, Heero. I'm glad you confided in me about your little identity crisis, but that doesn't exactly do me any favors, you ass! They're kind of going to notice if some weirdo suddenly replaces you. People's hair just doesn't grow three feet over night, for one thing. We don't look a thing alike, for another, and I sure ain't getting a hair cut!"

" 'Just concentrate on getting better.' Yeah, because watching Oz take over the colonies is going to make me feel so warm and gooey inside. Screw you for telling me to sit back and watch things! Screw you for trapping me here without Deathscythe!"

kneels down next to large backpack on floor

"At least you had the decency to leave me behind a goody-bag, you inconsiderate jerk. Hmmm. What've we got in here.... ATM card, bank book, fake IDs, fake passports... Hey! Lockpicks! Yes! rummages Keys? Well, he musta been staying somewhere. Hope he left the address... Ah, here it is.... What's this? A hairbrush?!"

"Holy shit. Heero Yuy has a sense of humor."

************

****

scene #6: Episode 22. Heero and Wufei are in the prison cell on the Moon Base.

H: "I left pilot two on L3 colony."

W: "He is too emotional."

H: "Hn."

W: "He is troublesome."

H: "Hn."

W: "But he is strong."

H: "..."

W: "I thought you were ordered to eliminate all obstacles?"

H: "Perhaps I am weak."

W barks a laugh: "Ha! Perhaps you are human."

H: "Humans make mistakes."  


W: "Do not mistake cruelty for strength, Heero Yuy. Strength can be found in mercy. It is not strong to kill those who are weak."

H: "You said he was strong."

W: "But was he strong when you found him?"

H: "He said he was ready to die."

W: "And you did not kill him." 

H: "Hn."

W: "Would you have killed him if he had fought?"

H: "Most likely."

W: "Then you are not weak. You are just."

H: "Hn."

W: "Do not doubt yourself, Yuy, or you risk losing the will to right. Do not become an obstacle to the mission."

H: "..."

W: "..."

************

****

scene #7: Episode 24. Wufei and Duo are in the Moon Base prison cell. Heero is off playing test-piloting for Oz.

D fidgeting: "Are you meditating again, Wufei?"

W: "No."

D: "Jeez. You mean you sit that still _normally_? That can't be good for you joints."

W: "When my body is at rest, balance is possible. Motion without purpose is wasteful."

D: "Is that your way of asking me to sit still?"

W: "Yes."

D trying to keep still: "Jeez. At least you were subtle about it. Heero would have just glared at me. sighs You two are creepy, sometimes."

W: "That is an untruth. You need to learn to be more precise with your words."

D: "Yeah, probably. muttering Can't say it's an accident, though."

W: "What is not an accident?"

D: "You heard that?"

W: "Obviously. What is not an accident?"

D: "Uh... Say, Wufei, how 'bout teaching me some of those breathing exercises? They look pretty cool."

W: "What are you afraid of, Maxwell?"

D: "Jeez, you pull your punches about as well as Heero."

W: "That is not an answer."

D: "No kidding."

W: "You are making it very hard for me to trust you."

D: "Is that your way of saying I might not wake up tomorrow?"

W: "No. That is my way of saying that I do not understand you."

D snorts: "Well, you ain't alone on that one, Wufei."

************

****

scene #8: Episode 41. Noin is about to depart to find Zechs. 

D: "So, are you going to go?"

T: "I am uncertain. I don't know how I feel. This all seems very strange."

D: "It must suck to lose all your memories."

T: "I don't know. I don't know what memories I've lost. I have a feeling that perhaps it is better that they are gone."

D: "You've got a point, there."

T: "Cathy would be upset if I got hurt."  


D: "Sorry to be blunt, man, but Cathy won't get a chance to _be _upset if she's dead."

T: "Is that likely?"

D: "Yeah. Oz isn't exactly the colonies' friendly neighbor, looking to borrow a cup of sugar. If we don't do something, a lot of people are going to die."

T thoughtfully: "Why are you fighting?"

D surprised: "Me? Well, so the colonies don't have to, for starters."

T: "But the colonies _are _fighting."

D: "Yeah... Me and them are going to have a long talk about that one."

T: "I don't know what to do. I feel like I belong with you guys, but... I don't want to make a mistake."

D: "No one's going to force you to do anything... And I think you already know what you want to do."

T: "Yes. I want to fight."

D: "Well, you've come to the right place for that! Explosives and shields and magnetic fields, that's what little Gundams are made of."

T: "You're very odd."

D laughs: "You're one to talk, clown boy."

************

Footnotes

[1] Actually, one of the mercenaries who raised Trowa taught him to play. But since he won't even tell Quatre his _name _at this point, why would he tell him about his past?

Zooie: I've been sitting on this one for a loooong while, certain that it was crud. However, my courage has been bolstered by an influx of caffeine from an M&M overdose. Therefore I bring it to you in all of its substandard glory! Woo hoo!


End file.
